


Movie Time

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [22]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chaliegh, Emo! Chaleigh, M/M, Make Out Session, charlie is in for an unfun surpise, darkness is a teenagers friend, herc wins this round, raleigh is a scardey cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Raleigh escape Herc's Dad Vision for a few hours. Charlie has an agenda, but Raleigh might not be ready to go along with it- fear of death is a powerful deterrent to reaching third base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Time

Herc pulled the car up into the fire-lane and waited for the boys to scramble out. He watched with mild amusement as they untangled their various limbs, god they had shot up again this summer, and bickered about who was in whose way. Finally they tumbled out into the sticky humid air outside the SUV and stood looking back at him.

“It’s over at seven right?” he asked.

“Yep. I’ll text you when it’s done.” Charlie offered.

Gee thanks. Like he couldn’t tell time. Herc rolled his eyes and tossed the token ‘be good’- when of course he knew they _wouldn’t_ \- and drove away to do adult things while the boys took in some two hour and change, run of the mill action movie.

Once Dad was out of view, Raleigh grabbed Charlie’s hand excitedly and grinned. They were alone for a whole two hours! That was a veritable eternity for them these days. Chuck grinned back at him and they headed inside to get tickets, and more importantly back into the AC.

It was a few days after Charlie’s 17th birthday, and the August heat had hit triple digits in apparent celebration. The boys, well Charlie, had begged his Father to take them to the mall where they could lounge in a frigid movie theater for a few hours of comfort.

They got their tickets, and a couple of snacks, then headed into the arctic darkness of the auditorium. This whole exercise wasn’t about the movie at all; it was some sequel to a movie neither of them was wild about, what it _was_ about was being able to sit alone, in the dark, far from Herc’s watchful eye.

Charlie dragged Raleigh to the farthest and darkest row with growing excitement. Once the lights went out and everyone else got absorbed in the mindless action and explosions, he was going to make it to second base…at _least_. He was aiming for third. Chuck was a clever little creature, and this whole enterprise had been built with that goal in mind. _This_ is what he freaking wanted for his damn birthday.

The pair of love birds marked out their territory, and as this movie had been out over a week the theater wasn’t filled to capacity, so they had the entire back row of seats to themselves. Raleigh threw his feet up on the row in front of them and balanced the bucket of popcorn in his lap.

“This is perfect,” he said around a mouthful, while in the act of stuffing more in. “Sooo much nicer in here.”

Chuck grabbed a handful of salty buttery goodness before it all disappeared into his boyfriend’s bottomless gullet. “Yeah, I hope it storms tonight.”

Raleigh gave him an offended look, which Charlie ignored in favor of the first of the previews. _That_ was a movie he wanted to see; looked way better than this one was probably going to be. Two kids movies, one icky looking chick flick, and one really scary movie about space (Charlie didn’t like the trapped in space trope- claustrophobic) later the flick finally started. It didn’t take long for the explosions and killing to start, sucking in the other twenty or so members of the audience; but not Charlie. He was restless and twitchy in the well-padded red seat.

Now that the time was at hand he was overcome with nerves. Ugh, hundreds of others had been in this same place and had gone through with it, he just needed to man up and go for it. But how did one deem the moment was right!? Raleigh had been pretty standoffish about taking their relationship past the kissing and holding hands stage, and Chuck had just chalked that up to his natural shyness. He really hoped it wasn’t because he didn’t _want_ _to_. Maybe he shouldn’t push the issue, maybe Raleigh wasn’t that into him, or that ready for commitment, maybe this was just a summer fling or something…..

All these fears gnawed at Chuck’s mind until the midway point of the movie. Raleigh, against his own will apparently, had gotten wrapped up in the death and fire on the big screen and hand nerve eaten his way through the bucket of popcorn. There was a pang of regret, both because it was gone and there was movie left and because of the calorie count, and with a little sigh he dropped it carefully to the floor by his feet.

Charlie saw a shot, and he took it. Now that Rals lap was free of the annoying snack he carefully arranged himself so that he took its place. Raleigh smiled and wrapped his arms around Chuck as he snuggled, “Cold?” he whispered in his ear.

Chuck answered by leaning up and kissing him softly. Suddenly the movie was forgotten for much more interesting activities involving Charlie’s lips. This was the perfect segue into the afternoon’s _real_ program. Chuck was quite pleased with himself so far, he had Raleigh’s complete attention, and it was time to start upping the ante.

Moving on from just kissing, Chuck nuzzled and kissed below Raleigh’s ear- and not gently. He didn’t care if he left a mark or two, which would just serve to ward off others (if there were any). Raleigh was _his_. _Forever_. There was a gasp of surprise from his ‘victim’ which was followed by an eager little whimper. So maybe his fears were unfounded after all….

Things continued to get hotter, both on screen and in the back row. Not even the booming and vibration generated by the big shoot out could distract the raging teenage make out session, if anything the pulsation of the bass deep in their chests enhanced the experience. Chuck let his hands wander where he wished his lips could go, and under the safe cover of darkness he grew quite bold.

Raleigh flinched at the chill of Charlie’s hand when it slipped under his shirt and made contact with soft, warm skin. The goosebumps remained even after the initial ice was replaced with white hot fire. It was like Chuck’s probing fingers were burning him, branding; and he couldn’t get enough. Chuck smiled against Raleigh’s cheek as he arched into his hands; he pressed his thumbs against the line of the other boy’s ribs and let his fingers trail down his abs. Raleigh may not be the star of the soccer team, but he was well built and muscular in a different way than Charlie himself was and it was _very_ pleasing.

He couldn’t fully stifle the moan of pleasure when Raleigh wrapped one set of fingers in his hair and the other set dug into his wrist. He liked that. Charlie also liked the ferocious open mouth kisses Raleigh was giving him. Legitimately aroused by everything going on, Charlie didn’t think twice about taking the final leap.

In a flurry of hormone driven bravado –or insanity, it was a fine line at this point- Charlie reached for the elaborate belt buckle that was between him and what he wanted. God damn it Raleigh, _why_ in god’s name did it have to be one of the intricate, heavy ones. He growled under his breath in frustration at this unforeseen speed bump. The dark didn’t help either, and there was a lot of fumbling happening that was _not_ in the plan.

The buckle finally let go, and bounced off his inner thigh, alerting Raleigh to the danger he was in. Suddenly all of Chuck’s motives became crystal clear, as did the memory of the threats that had come from Herc Hansen concerning such…activities. Shit. Only the _literal_ threat of death would make Raleigh stop this magical thing that was happening…..

Charlie popped the button on Raleigh’s jeans and was about to start his fly when Raleigh’s hands closed around his wrists like iron shackles. He froze and looked up at the other boy in confusion. It broke Raleigh’s heart to look down into those green eyes and say no, it caused him physical pain- in multiple areas of his being. God fucking damn it.

“What?” Chuck asked in a breathless whisper. It felt strange to use his voice now when before words hadn’t been necessary.

Raleigh didn’t loosen his grip and even gave him a little push away. He shook his head ‘no’, “Not here!” he hissed back, blushing furiously.

“Why the fuck not?!” Charlie snapped at almost normal volume. _Clearly_ parts of Rals were _very_ into this, so what the fuck was the hold up!? His astonishment was quickly becoming anger.

_‘Because your Dad will kill me and bury me in the woods’_ was not going to be an acceptable answer. Neither was _‘because your Dad scares the living shit out of me and he said no sex stuff ever’_. So, he was going to have to kinda-lie and hide behind his usual reticence, which was bullshit and Charlie would know it. Raleigh shrugged one shoulder and looked around implying that he didn’t like all the strangers and the public setting. This was the worst moment _ever;_ he could just hear Charlie’s heart breaking as those beautiful eyes clouded over with something very akin to resentment.

Chuck frowned and pulled his hands free of Raleigh’s. Whatever. He broke every point of contact and sat with his arms crossed over his chest for the remainder of the movie. He had no idea what was going on in the stupid thing, and he still didn’t give a fuck; his frustration was enough to keep his brain occupied until the credits rolled and the lights came up. As Raleigh’s eyes adjusted to the increased light he watched Charlie with concern. He was silently texting on his phone- probably Herc- and was refusing to make eye contact. Fuck. Oh god he had fucked up.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Charlie stood up and stretched hugely, making sure Raleigh got a damn fine view of what he could have gotten a piece of. “Dad said he’d be like twenty minutes, so we can go get food or something…” It wasn’t hostile, but it wasn’t warm and fuzzy encouraging either. He would have to take it.

They wandered the mall for a bit, gravitating as usual to their favorite store, which was where Herc had to go extricate them from- much to his displeasure. He hated this creepy ass store blasting its godawful music, filled with weird creepy as things; and clothes he better not ever catch his son wearing. What the Becket kid wanted to wear was his parents’ problem.

Something had changed in the two hours since he dumped them off, it was painfully clear that Raleigh was trying very hard (too hard even) to get back into Charlie’s good graces. A little lover’s spat perhaps? How adorable…and interesting. Whatever it was Chuck was clearly not over it and was holding out, and it was hysterical to watch Raleigh’s puppy dog attempts to make amends. This would be a fun car ride home. Herc shook his head and shepherded Romeo and Juliet out of the hell boutique and back into _real_ hell.

Both boys whined that it hadn’t gotten cooler while they were in their AC paradise, and their shared suffering seemed to ease whatever tension was between them. It was still an abnormally subdued ride home, even when Herc asked what the movie had been about their answers were even more vague than was usual for even these two little Masters of Evasion.

They stopped at Raleigh’s house to dump him off so he wouldn’t have to hoof it home in the heat, and the not-quite-happy couple parted with their usual kiss. Herc pretended like he didn’t see it, and once Raleigh and his ridiculous hair were outside the car he gave him a nonthreatening farewell smile.

Raleigh was in no mood for Herc’s pseudo friendly fucking bullshit. It was _his_ fault Charlie was mad at him! Him and his stupid rules and his still very scary, very viable threats. God damn. In a fit of defiant rage, he death glared Herc mostly because he couldn’t control his facial muscles or the burning anger deep in his gloomy little soul.

Herc was totally confused by the intense look of hostility he was being given by Raleigh for no good reason. Chuck was scrambling up from the back seat and was cranking the fan to blow the AC directly into his face, so he totally missed the black look Raleigh had cast his way. Fucking little ingrate. Seriously. He pulled out without further acknowledging the teenage angst being directed at him from inside _and_ outside the car. Whatever their problem was, he wanted no part of it; at least not until he absolutely had too. Herc hoped it wouldn’t come to that- with the messy tears and the broken hearts; and of course body dump. Hopefully this would be a twenty-four hour bump in the road, and that by dinner time tomorrow everything would be death metal and black roses again. Mostly because he just didn’t have the time this week to commit the perfect justifiable homicide. 

**Author's Note:**

> omg. Sorry this took so long. A few of you may know (if you follow my tumbr) but I shattered my leg in a riding accident, and have been putting my life back together. I had lots of down time for a while but when your body is knitting together bones it just really wants to sleep-not work on the seven stories you have started! UGH. But I am on the mend (no riding tho for at least another two months. My soul is dead and my horse FAT!) and I will update everything more frequently now! 
> 
> anyway...poor poor Charlie. Being denied what he wants, and its all Daddy's fault. He just has NO idea. Raleigh is going to have to do some freaking serious groveling to fix this one...then he better just find a way around Herc's power.... and grow a pair! :)


End file.
